


Nel tuo giardino che cosa c'è

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: The Secret Garden - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Budding Love, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Happy, Nature, One Shot, Yuletide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: La natura canta, sempre. Dickon ha sentito la sua voce nel vento e nel gorgheggio degli uccelli fin da quando ha memoria.Sa che la ode anche Miss Mary: parlava col pettirosso. Ascoltava il frusciare del vento fra le siepi, e l'ha seguito.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Treat per VanillaMostly** , nella sua forma originale italiana :3  
> Scritta per il Yuletide exchange 2016, posto solo ora perché... mi ero dimenticata che avevo anche questa versione, haha. Sembra ieri che l'ho finita e invece è già concluso il periodo delle feste. Aiuto.  
> Spero di riuscire a rimettermi in carreggiata e aggiornare le fanfic che ancora ho attive!
> 
> Per ora, eccovi questa novità. Chi non ama _Il Giardino segreto_? Soprattutto dopo il film del 1993  <3  
> Buona lettura.

 

È nato nella brughiera, ed è suo figlio com'è figlio di sua madre e di suo padre. La distese profumate di erica e nebbia, le rocce consumate dal vento, le boscaglie che attraversa in groppa al cavallino che ha trovato nei pressi di Misselthwaite – nulla ha segreti per lui. Gli animali gli si avvicinano senza paura e Dickon è felice di essere uno di loro.

La natura gli rivela molte cose. E' molto più semplice e schietta delle persone.

Dickon ha undici fratelli, ciascuno caro e rumoroso e incomprensibile. Amano la brughiera, ma non come lui. Vogliono la chiesetta e i campi intorno a casa, amici umani invece che animali; persino Martha, che ammira la sua energia e le sue scoperte.

Anche Dickon ama quelle cose, ma non come loro. C'è qualcosa nella comunione con la brughiera e le bestie che parla alla sua anima. Immagina di essere nato un po' diverso per un motivo; sue sono le erbe più belle e le creature ferite.

La natura canta, sempre. Dickon ha sentito la sua voce nel vento e nel gorgheggio degli uccelli fin da quando ha memoria.

Sa che la ode anche Miss Mary: parlava col pettirosso. Ascoltava il frusciare del vento fra le siepi, e l'ha seguito.

_Ha aperto a Dickon la porta del giardino._

 

La vede arrivare attraverso la brughiera, una mattina di nebbia e freddo.

Il cavallino è caldo sotto di lui. Solido. La carrozza, invece, sobbalza sulle pietre della vecchia strada come una lucciola che ha perso la strada.

Dickon sa chi c'è sopra, oltre a Mrs Medlock; le notizie viaggiano rapide a Misselthwaite, e la morte dei signori Lennox in India è nota da mesi. Si chiede come sia l'India. Lui non sa niente dell'India, e neppure i suoi genitori, ma forse Martha sentirà presto molte storie.

Martha non ode storie di elefanti e selvaggi. Ha molto da raccontare lo stesso.

La nipote di Lord Craven si chiama Mary, dice. E' strana ed energica e imperiosa. Vuole essere vestita la mattina e svestita la sera, e non sorride mai; Martha è convinta che non abbia ricevuto molta gentilezza nella sua vita.

Dickon pensa che potrebbe offrirgliene quanta ne vuole. Gli piace fare nuove amicizie.

La incontra un pomeriggio mentre esplora i giardini del maniero. Ciò che vede lo stupisce: è così pallida e debole e scontrosa. Non come la immaginava.

Ma molto, molto simile al nidiaceo denutrito di una gazza. E dotata della _vista_ , come Ben Wheatherstaff.

La bambina parla al pettirosso come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Si fa rincorrere da lei nel labirinto di siepi. Ride, perché è come esser seguiti da una volpe offesa.

Non le parla, quel giorno. Per farsi seguire dalle creature selvatiche bisogna essere un po' sfuggenti.

Si presenta giorni dopo con Fuliggine in spalla. Lui non fugge quando Miss Mary lo carezza.

Fuliggine ha buon intuito.

 

_Mary Mary la scontrosa,_

_nel tuo giardino che cosa c'è?_

_Ci son gigli e boccioli di rosa_

_e le mie dame intorno a me..._

Quando l'ha conosciuta, la filastrocca è stato il suo secondo pensiero.

Ma non è poi così scontrosa. Non la è affatto.

Pochi giorni trascorsi nel giardino e diventa rosea, forte e allegra.

 

Dickon non credeva che avrebbe mai trovato qualcuno che condividesse questo con lui.

Ha esplorato la brughiera in lungo e in largo, cercandone ogni segreto, svelandone ogni mistero. Sa fin dove si spinge l'erica, da quali scogliere soffia il vento della pioggia; conosce la sua imprevedibile nebbia, i suoi arrivi e le sue fughe davanti al calore del sole. Conosce tutti gli animali che la abitano e i luoghi dove costruiscono nidi, scavano tane, vanno a morire; i loro colori; le loro voci. Le piante e i timidi semi da cui nascono non hanno segreti per lui.

Dickon ha tanta familiarità con la brughiera da credere, talvolta, di essere lei.

Eppure non ha mai scoperto un giardino segreto. Quel cuore sognante, addormentato fra i muri del parco di Misselthwaite, aspettava Mary. E Mary lo ha mostrato a lui.

Dickon ricorda il primo istante in cui lo ha visto...

È onorato di esser stato accolto fra le sue braccia. È pieno di gioia al pensiero di farlo rivivere.

Insieme a Mary – ridendo, piantando, innaffiando.

Mary è incredibile. Non ha mai avuto un'amica così, prima di lei. Prima di Colin.

Colin è un bambino-capretto. È come se fosse appena nato: pieno di timore e meraviglia, barcolla sulle gambe malferme. Ma i primi passi diventano dieci, poi venti, poi trenta, e presto perdono il conto.

Colin cammina. Colin corre con loro e Capitano e Beccogiallo.

Non è più un'entità distante e sconosciuta, come lo era Mary. Da piccolo _mahrajah_ è diventato uccel di brughiera.

Dickon sente di poter crescere con entrambi ed essere felice. Diventerà anche lui una persona più completa.

E tutto, in fondo, grazie a lei.

 

_Nel tuo giardino che cosa c'è?_

 

Più passa il tempo e più Dickon si rende conto che la adora. Il suo primo sorriso è stato come trovare la prima tana di ricci. La sua risata, come il primo volo di Fuliggine.

Mary corre e salta insieme a lui, agile e rossa quanto Capitano la volpe, e Dickon la ama come ama tutti i suoi amici speciali.

Forse anche di più.

Le siede accanto, sull'altalena che dondola, e il giardino scompare; la voce di Colin si allontana.

Anche lei lo guarda. Nei suoi occhi brillano un sorriso e un segreto.

Chissà, si chiede Dickon. Chissà cosa sarà di loro.

Come cambieranno? Saranno divisi dagli anni e dalle circostanze, oppure...?

È la prima volta che quelle domande gli fanno visita. Ma certo non l'ultima.

È solo un ragazzetto della brughiera, coi calzoni troppo alti e le scarpe bucate. Sa a malapena scrivere – tutto il resto è natura e istinto e sapere di popolo.

Insieme a Mary, però, ha creato qualcosa di inatteso. Ha ridato gioia a due bambini.

Chissà che, un giorno, non fiorisca un giardino ancora più bello e inatteso.

 


End file.
